Please Don't Forget Me
by Mindless Writer
Summary: He heard a loud scream come from their Bedroom. So the Doctor rushed down the corridor of the TARDIS and quickly opened the door. He saw Rose standing up from the bed confused in terror. "Rose, are you okay? What happened?" "How do you know my name?"


AN: I lost a bet with my sister and well she loves Ten and Rose (I don't really). Now I have to write a fanfic about them. Hope you enjoy. Also it might be a one maybe two shot or it could lead to multiple chapters….Hope you enjoy. Also this is all AU if Rose survived the battle and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who BBC does. I'm just barrowing the characters.

PART 1:

"Rose, I think it's not safe for you to travel for now because of how far along you are," The Doctor said while he was sipping a cup of tea in the TARDIS kitchen.

The Doctor was concerned about Rose and their unborn child after what happened on Zarink. They were being chased by Red Gas like creatures called the Cardins which supposedly died out thousands of years ago when their small Planet was sucked into a collapsing star after the many people were going insane because of they were causing people to lose some important or all memories they had and hallucinate sometime after consuming them. Rose almost consumed one of the creatures when she was taking a quick breath luckily The Doctor saved her by grabbing her by the arm and pulled her away before it could happen.

The Doctor tricked them with an old store mannequin in a vacuum sealing room that trapped the creatures into a tightly sealed urn like vase. Then he threw them into a black hole never to harm anyone or be seen again.

DWDWDWDW

Rose gently rubbed her small bump "Doctor, I'm not that far along. I am only five and a half months along, and I'm not showing a lot. Until I feel like I can't handle it than I will stop."

"Okay, I'm just concerned after what had happened today." He replied.

"I know, but I'm still alive" Rose took a sip of her ice cold water, and placed it on the counter.

The Doctor smiled "Come here" he said as brought her into a hug.

After the short embrace Rose had let out a quick yawn, "I'm going to bed" she walked to the door way, turned to The Doctor, and leaned her head on the doorway "Goodnight, Love".

"Goodnight, Rose" He watched Rose disappear into the corridors of the TARDIS. He turned around to continue washing his mug. When he finished The Doctor noticed while getting a rag that Rose's glass had been collecting dew. It was unlike Rose to leave her glass on the counter or table she would always pour out what's left in the cup and put it in the sink. The Doctor guessed she was too tired.

After cleaning the glass and drying it he opened the cabinet where he stored the mugs and drinking glasses. As storing the freshly cleaned dishes he noticed a mug that he would never clean or use again. It was the mug that Rose used after the battle in Canary Warf.

*Flashback*

After closing The Void for The Doctor could tell something was wrong with Rose because the constant glow of energy, love, and happiness was gone after she was okay to let go of the lever. Rose seemed empty inside. She stood frozen in front of the walls and leaned her ear on the concrete wall and whispered "Mum, I'm sorry" and let a few warm tears fall down her face. The Doctor walked to her and consoled her with a hug. He decided to take her back to the TARDIS and talk to her. He wasn't really sure what to talk about, but he wanted to comfort her and wanted to know if she was still stable to travel.

When they got back to the TARDIS he guided Rose to the kitchen and poured her some tea in a white mug. He handed her the mug and she just stared at for few minutes and took a sip which left a poppy colored lipstick stain. After that she then slouched in the chair, and continued to stare into the mug. As Rose slouched she felt something poking her on her stomach. She then reached into the pocket of her blue hoodie and pulled the item out. The item was the last souvenir she bought for her mother from the market she went before returning back to see her and not the ghosts. Rose sobbed, and her make-up started to smear.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and his thumbs started to rub in little circular motions on her soft hands "Rose?"

She looked up and sniffled a little "Yes, Doctor"

The Doctor forgot what he was going to say. At this point He didn't really know what to say, but "Are you okay?'

Her eyes tensed and she clenched her fists which made her knuckles turn white. She started to take deep heavy breaths "no...No…NO…" she said in a rising anger tone then slammed her fist on the table shouted "I'm not. I lost my Mum the only close family I had. The only person who's been with me my whole and all you fucking say is 'Are you okay?' Well I'm not. Do you even know how it's like losing someone like your own Mum? I bet you…" Rose noticed what she said, and couldn't believe what she'd said to him. She looked to see with a The Doctor frown on his face and showing sadness in his eyes. "Oh my….I'm so sorry. I didn't…" She stopped what she was going to say. Rose didn't want herself to seem more conceited and make The Doctor despise her more. So she sobbed and ran to her bedroom.

The Doctor regretted saying it he didn't know it would enrage her. All he wanted to do was comfort and let her know he was here for her. He decided to check on Rose to make sure she was fine and that she didn't offend a lot. The Doctor walked down the corridor and searched for the room he shared with Rose. When approaching the door he genteelly opened it, but she wasn't in there. He knew where she was, her old room.

As the Doctor approached the door he heard the loud sobbing of Rose. It tore his hearts hearing Rose sob. He genteelly opened the door he didn't want to make a sound. He saw Rose lying on her side with her back was facing the door. She was cuddling the picture with her and Jackie on Rose's first day of school. The Doctor frowned at the sight and accidently opening the door a little more which creaked. Rose quickly sat up and put the framed down.

Rose wiped away her tears and some of her smeared make-up. She let out a quick sniffle and said in a crackle tone "What do you want?" she still kept her back to The Doctor.

"To see if you were okay. I didn't mean to say that to you I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings I'm sorry." The Doctor walked over to Rose and sat next to her. "Rose Tyler, I love you".

Rose wiped away a few tears away "I love you too". She looked down at her feet "I should be apologizing. I didn't mean to snap on you like that it's just I had so many emotions they were all over the place," Rose took a short deep breath and looked into The Doctor's eyes "I'm sorry….I'm so…"

The Doctor silenced her with a short kiss, and pulled her away "We both hurt each other equally. There's no need to be sorry". He then pulled Rose into a short embrace.

*End of flashback*

The Doctor closed the cabinet, and walked away from the kitchen. He slowly walked passed what used to be Rose's room and library oddly near the pool.

He finally reached his room with whom he shared with Rose. As he opened the door and revealed their room he didn't see Rose. The bed looked like it has been laid in, but still no sign of her. Until he heard a flush and a door creak open. Rose walked out wearing a peach colored night gown and her hair tied up in a bun.

"The baby is keeping me up. He found my bladder, and now I can't sleep" Rose's eyes were screaming sleepy, but she couldn't help anything about it.

"It's okay Rose he's just having a dance party in your tummy, and your bladder is in the way" The Doctor said as he walked to the dresser, and pulled out his pajama's that ironically resembled the suits he wore every day.

Rose laughed as she got into their bed, and reached to the night stand on her side of the bed for the book she got from the TARDIS' library for her to read when she had time to read.

After The Doctor finished putting his clothes on and putting the used ones into the hamper he walked to the bed and sat next to Rose. "What are you reading?"

Rose looked up from the book "The TARDIS' guide book" she grinned at The Doctor.

The Doctor had a wide eyed look on his face "I thought I threw that into a black hole centuries ago" then snatched the book from her hands and turned it around to see the cover

"I'm joking, Doctor" she got the book from The Doctor hand "It's about the fairytale's of Zarlink" She opened the book a got back to the page she was on.

"Why Fairytales?" He asked Rose.

Rose put down her book "Since I was little my mum would read me them before I went to bed until I was old enough to read on my own. It's pretty much a security blanket and a way of telling me it's time to sleep. Also I loved to escape into the stories and wish I was the people going on the adventures, and all that wishing paid off when you blew up my job."

"After years you still bring that up" He smiled and let out a sigh.

"Yes, I still do. It was the day we met and when my life changed forever" Rose continued to read her book.

"Rose?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Can we name our son Alonso?"

Rose put her book down and turned to face The Doctor "Seriously, Doctor. No, we both agreed on Peter Rasslion Tyler-Smith not Alonso. Why? So you can say Alons-y Alonso to him." She raised an eyebrow at him.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders "Maybe…and I do remember we agreed upon that name. I was just making a suggestion."

"Its okay, Doctor" Rose reached for The Doctor's hand and placed it upon her bump.

The Doctor was confused why she grabbed his hand. "Um…Rose. Why is my hand on your stomach?"

"He's kicking!" she replied with a smile spread wide across her face.

The Doctor moved his hand around then he felt a little kick "That's our little Peter" he was overly excited. "Can I tell him something? I promise it'll be helpful".

"Go ahead"

The Doctor concentrated as he closed his eyes, and slowly rubbed Rose's belly. After a minute The Doctor let out a huge smile.

"What did he say?" Rose asked "Was it bad or…"

"Don't worry Rose he won't kick your bladder for the rest of the night, and to lay off the spicy foods he doesn't like it, but he said more bananas. Also he wants you to continue reading stories it soothes him a lot, and He loves you."

"Bananas…that is your son I should have known" She chuckled a little "I'm glad he loves when I read. I'm happy he loves me. Doctor, May I ask when can I communicate with him telepathically?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head "Well…about a month from now is my best estimate" He let out a quick yawn. "I'm so tired now".

Rose yawned "Me too. Night, Love"

The Doctor smiled "Goodnight Rose and Peter"

The TARDIS turned off the lights in their room and They both drifted off into a deep sleep.

DWDWDWDW

In the morning The Doctor woke up and turned to a still asleep Rose. He genteelly got out of the bed to go make him and Rose breakfast.

When The Doctor was getting the ingredients out for the two omelets for their meal He heard a loud scream come from their Bedroom. So the Doctor rushed down the corridor of the TARDIS and quickly opened the door. He saw Rose standing up from the bed confused in terror.

"Rose, are you okay? What happened?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me The Doctor. I'm you fiancé and you're carrying our child. You've been living with me on The TARDIS since that day I blew up your job. Rose, how can you forget?"

"Very funny I know that one you're not my husband because I'm dating Mickey. Two that's impossible because we're not together. Three I live in London in a flat at the Powell Estates with my Mum, Jackie, and I still have my job working at the shop 'cause I was there yesterday" Rose put her hand on her hips.

The Doctor thought to himself why she forgot these important events. She knew about them all perfectly last night before they went to bed, but why? Then he remembered about what happened the previous day when that ran into the gas creatures.

The Doctor knew that Rose was in trouble.

TBC in Part Two.

AN: So this most likely will be multiple chapters I didn't plan on that happing, and I'm thinking of bringing back a few characters from the Whoniverse in later parts in this story. Hoped you enjoy please review. Also blame the spelling mistakes on me -MW


End file.
